


Lost Time

by Rainbow_Captain



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: #Bear and Bae, Angst with a Happy Ending, Edonia, Hotel Sex, M/M, Picture Inside, Resident Evil 6, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Captain/pseuds/Rainbow_Captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon receives a call telling him that Chris Redfield has been found. Six months of searching, but will he be happy with what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> I promised my friend I would write some angst but I might have skipped to depressing.  
> The picture included doesn't really match the story but it inspired me to write this so I thought I would add it anyway.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The cold air was extremely painful on his face. However, considering that he was speeding down the roads at over 80 mph it was no surprise. Leon twisted the throttle further, hoping to gain as much speed as he could. If this was his own bike he might have been concerned about damaging it but seeing as it was rented, he couldn't care less.

After arriving in Edonia and rambling to the help desk that he needed to get to a small town that he had no hope of pronouncing, thank god he wrote it down. The people at the desk practically pushed him over to a vehicle rental shop. He didn't give a damn what they gave him as long as it was something fast.

With clear directions and a black Suzuki motorcycle under his name, he sped off down the uneven roads. Leon shook the hair out of his eyes, his hair and clothes were damp and the cold was giving him a headache.

But none of that mattered. Nothing mattered because a few days ago he received a phone call that he had been desperately waiting for, a call that took six months. "We've found him." Leon didn't need anything other than that, he had shot out of bed where he had been clinging onto a t shirt that was too big for him. He was given the location and was on a plane within hours.

He squinted to read the road sign that he sped past, he was getting close to his destination and his heartbeat was rapid. How the hell was he going to handle this? What was he going to say? Would he.... no, Leon shook his head at the thought. Everything would be fine.

He drove through the town and finally came to a stop in front of a bar sign which was extremely worn and withered that he couldn't read the letters. However, what tipped him off that he was in the right place was the man standing at the door. He was wearing a green combat jacket with the BSAA emblem stitched onto the arms.

Leon hopped off the bike and rubbed the rain drops off his face. He approached the man hoping the fear didn't show in his walk. He cleared his throat, trying to remain calm. "Piers right?" He held his hand out and was given a firm handshake in return.

"Piers Nivans, Sir." The man looked about as apprehensive as Leon.

"Is he here?" Leon wasn't planning on wasting time, they both knew what he was here for.

Piers shook his head at him, "Not yet, but he comes here every day. I'd say he'll be here within the hour." Leon let out a breath. He was finally going to see him...

"Have you spoken to him?" Leon asked, itching to look at his watch.

Piers smirked at him. "Yeah we've tried. He's umm... not exactly friendly. Plus he's always drunk." Leon's heart dropped, this was bad, really bad.

"He tends to get pissed by anyone who comes near him, so be careful. He's more likely to punch you in the face rather than talk to you." Leon nodded, trying to take it all in. A punch to the face didn't usually scare him, but right now he was nervous about the man behind the hit.

"I'm gonna go inside and wait for him, why don't you go somewhere to rest?"

Piers nodded as he pulled his jacket together, "Yeah, I'll probably go back to the hotel." He started to walk off down the cracked pavement when Leon called out to him.

"Piers!" The man stopped and turned around, "You have no idea how much I appreciate this, thank you." Piers gave him a small smile.

"Just doing my job." With that he turned back and walked down the street, disappearing around the corner.

Leon took a deep breath and looked at the rotting wooden door. This is where he's been hiding, all this time. Now wasn't the time to get frustrated. He pushed the door open, wincing at the loud creaking and made his way down the stone steps.

The two over head lamps were barely lighting the room and there was clearly no heating. He pulled his leather jacket tighter and ignored the stares from the other patrons.

He walked over to the old wooden bar and tipped his chin at the lady, clearly wanting her attention. She made her way over, showing no concern for the cold in her white shirt. "How can I help you?" She asked as she leaned on the counter.

Leon fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a photo. He showed it to the woman, "Has this man been here today?" He asked, keeping the shakiness out of his voice from glancing at the photo. She squinted at the photo and huffed.

"Stray dog isn't here yet. But don't worry, he'll be here soon." The sarcasm was obvious and Leon furrowed his brows.

"Stray dog?" He questioned.

"He's clearly not from around here and he acts like wild, feral dog. But you'll see it for yourself soon enough." Leon's finger ran up the side of his phone, what the hell had happened here?

"Can I get you anything else?" Leon looked up at her, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and pulled out a bill.

"I'll have a beer." She pulled the money away and returned with a cold glass bottle. Normally Leon would laugh at the fact that she hadn't given him any change but right now, he couldn't care less.

He dragged the bottle off the splintered wood and sat down at the only available table, right under the flickering light bulb. He unscrewed the cap and took a slow sip, not the best he's ever had but enough to take the edge off. He sat in silence while a lot of the other patrons did the same, with the occasional look Leon's way.

Guess new people weren't welcome around here.

The door at the top of the stone stairs swung open and hit the wall. Leon was the only one to look up, the other customers must have been used to it or something. A dark figure moved uneasily down the stairs and finally into the light.

Leon was amazed his gasp didn't get everyone's attention. There he was, the man he had been searching for for six months. He looked wrecked, unshaven, messed up hair and mud spots on his clothes. Leon brought his hand to his mouth in shock, that couldn't be Chris Redfield... it just couldn't.

Leon watched as the man just ignored him and dropped himself down on the creaky bar stool. He groaned as he sat, "Vodka, straight up." Came a low grumble from the hunched figure. Leon just stared at his back as the woman came back and placed down a glass with the vodka bottle next to it.

The woman's eyes locked with Leon's. "That guy there was asking about you." She said to the man at the bar. The scruffy man looked over his shoulder and stared at Leon, they even had the same eyes...

He reached back to the bar and slid the vodka bottle close to himself as he tumbled slightly over to Leon's table, ignoring the barmaid's huff. He lounged back in the wooden seat opposite Leon and glared at him.

Leon found it hard to speak, under the light he could see fragments of Chris. But this... "Ch-" He started but was cut off.

"So you were asking about me." He grumbled as he unscrewed the bottle and took a large drink straight from it. "What do you need?" He asked as he wiped his arm on his black jacket.

"Wh... what?" Leon stuttered.

"What do you need? Someone need a good talking to? Want me to follow you around? Get you to an important meeting or what?" Leon slowly shook his head.

"N...no that's what I need." How the hell was he supposed to tell him.

"Then why were you looking for me?" The man huffed as he took another sip.

Leon just watched him, "You are Chris Redfield right?" The man dropped the bottle on the table,

"Who wants to know?"

Leon's heart dropped. It really was him, this broken shell of a man really was who he had been looking for.

"Do you really not know who I am?" Leon questioned a frustrated looking Chris.

"No, now just hurry up and tell me what you want from me."

"My... my name is Leon Kennedy. We're quite close." Chris huffed and gave him a once over.

"Never heard of ya." Leon clenched his hands under the table.

"We've known each other for a long time, I like to pride myself in thinking I know a lot about you." Chris raised a brow at him in disbelief.

"You my stalker or something?" He mumbled, looking down at the bottle again. Leon took a deep breath, now or never.

"No... we've been together for many years now, back in America... as lovers..." Chris shot him a look which said he wasn't convinced.

"Really? I was shacked up in America with a pretty boy living some happy little life?" Leon raised a brow, it was not a good idea to argue about the pretty boy comment.

"Actually no." Chris tilted his head at him, he always used to do that when he wanted Leon to explain something. "We don't- didn't have the greatest lives." This certainly got Chris' attention.

"How so?"

"We're soldiers. We fight terrorists... well a specific types of terrorism, bioterrorism." Chris' eyes widened and then gave his head a small shake. "But you knew that already, didn't you?" Leon continued. "Seeing as you helped create an organisation to fight bioterrorism."

Chris swiped the bottle off the table and took a large gulp, the conversation clearly getting to him. "It certainly helps having someone close." Chris looked back up at him. "After we try and sometimes fail to save lives, we can go home and have someone there. To love us after we put our lives on the line."

Chris ran a hand through his hair. "Leon..."

"We always tried to be there for each other. Sometimes we needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to laugh with us, someone to drink with." Leon said as he hit the bottle. "Even someone to try to help us forget..." He smiled and laughed through his nose, "You always had ways to help me forget."

"You were convinced that as long as we had each other then we would be fine." Leon's smile dropped, "But then you disappeared, along with a piece of myself. You were out there cold, alone and hid yourself away while we did everything we could to find you."

"You practically made me believe that I needed you to be happy and then I lost you! I came so close to thinking that maybe you had died, that maybe it would just be a good idea to follow you there. But I always stopped myself, I knew you would hate that." Leon glared up at him.

"But I hated not knowing where you were, I felt as if I was starving without you. Now when I finally find you, you have no idea who I am. Being without your love for so long nearly killed me and now I have to seriously push myself to keep going because you might never be the same again."

Leon leaned back in his chair and laughed sadly. "I can't believe I found you only to lose you again." Maybe this was some kind of punishment, who knows.

He heard Chris' chair scraping the floor opposite him. He dared to look at him, even if it was to watch him walk away. Chris stood away from the table and circled over to Leon's side. He stood tall over Leon and held his hand out, "Come on, we're leaving."

Leon looked at him dumbfounded, "Where are we going?" He asked but grasped onto Chris' hand without thinking. Chris' hand was hot, the skin rough but was so clearly Chris. Leon loved those coarse hands, it was hard to forget the hands that held him through troubled times.

"Back to my hotel." Leon couldn't find it in him to argue. He gripped Chris' hand and was pulled up from the chair. He followed Chris back up the stairs, earning him strange looks from the people in the bar. But he didn't care. Chris shoved the door open and they were greeted by a cold blast of air.

Leon naturally hunched over a bit and squinted his eyes. Leon gasped when a hand went around his back and he was held closer to Chris. Leon felt paralysed for a moment, Chris did that movement as if it was natural. "Wh-what are you doing?" Leon couldn't help but ask.

"You're cold." Was the only response he received. He didn't even seem fazed that he was holding close a man who he claimed he didn't remember moments ago. Leon couldn't help but lean into him like a touch starved puppy, if this was his only chance to feel this again then he was going to take it.

Chris silently led them down the cold streets, what small amount of people were still outside seemed quick to cross the road. Chris really did seem to have a reputation around here.

They walked quietly into a rundown hotel. Uneven wooden floors, cracked walls and flickering lights. No one paid them any attention as they went over to a rotting door which led to a stair case. The silence was becoming uncomfortable to Leon, but he shook it off.

The wind was whistling through the corridor on the second floor as they walked over the carpet which clearly hadn't been cleaned for months. Leon nearly crashed into Chris when he suddenly stopped in front of room eleven. Chris fished a key out of his pocket and pushed the door open.

Leon stepped in first and his heart sank. The room was as bad as the rest of the hotel. Bits and pieces of old papers were ground into the floor, the wallpaper and ceiling were peeling and the bed covers were all over the place.

The door was closed behind him so Leon turned around to look at Chris, he really didn't belong in this room. "What happened Chris? We were coming to see you in the hospital and they said you ran away..." Chris shrugged his jacket off and simply watched Leon.

"All you had to do was wait... just wait a few more minutes and we would have been there. Instead of us all going mad with worry and searching day and night for you. Instead of me nearly drinking or crying myself to death." Leon took a step closer to Chris and hesitantly placed a hand over Chris' fast beating heart.

"I would have been there, I'm always there for you. But when we needed each other most, I couldn't find you and you had no idea to even look." Leon looked up into Chris soft brown eyes. "I would have been there for you, I always try to be there for you."

Leon just stared at him, who knew what was going on inside Chris' mind. Leon could only pray that he was remembering. So Leon decided to take a brave step, he took another pace closer so their chests were nearly touching. "I would have been there... because I love you."

That seemed to get Chris out of his stupor. Chris reached down and grasped onto Leon's hand. "It's alright if you don't love me anymore, I'll make my peace with that. But you need to remember how I feel." Leon's voice shook slightly and a single stray tear betrayed him.

That tear must have clicked something inside Chris' head as he suddenly ducked down and pressed his lips to Leon's. Leon's eyes widened and he froze, Chris was kissing him... but was it really Chris? Leon pushed him off gently and wiped away the tear.

"Why..." Leon started. Through glassy eyes, he finally saw Chris' smile.

"Seeing you hurt, hurts me too." Leon's heart tightened.

"You don't remember..." Chris gripped the back of his hair, pulling his head up.

"I know my lover... Leon S Kennedy." Leon staggered and nearly fell to his feet. He never told him his middle name when introducing himself at the bar. He reached back up and pushed his lips against Chris'.

He grasped at anything he could, desperate to hold on to whatever he could get. He needed to convince himself this was real. He couldn't help himself and jumped up at Chris. Chris seemed to know instinctively and grabbed Leon's waist to support his legs now wrapped around Chris' middle.

The kiss was dry and rough but Leon didn't care, he would take this any day over nothing. Chris was pawing at his leather jacket and together they pulled it off so it fell to the dirty floor.

Chris moved them backwards till Leon fell flat on the bumpy bed. Chris was quick to lay on top of him and they simultaneously yanked Chris' black sweater over his head. Chris was still full of muscle with slight hair on his chest along with all the battle scars from over the years... including the wound that he left...

He reached up and kissed the scar on his pectoral muscle, an unhappy reminder of the world they lived in. Chris pushed him off so he could slip Leon's jumper over his head. He lay back down and Chris began to kiss at his neck, his lips were warm as they moved over his shaking skin.

Leon wrapped a hand around Chris' muscled arm and held on tight as he made sure Chris never left his mouth. Leon opened his mouth slightly, hoping Chris got the message. He did, Chris slowly pushed his tongue into Leon's mouth making his groan. Chris knew what he liked...

For several long minutes they stayed like that, almost as if they were discovering each other again. Leon pulled away for a moment to take a much needed breath of air. He ran a hand down Chris' face watching as Chris leaned into the touch.

"Make love to me..." Leon begged. He didn't want to take any chances, this might be the only time this happened ever again. Chris turned his head and kissed into Leon's palm, his lips slowly ran to his wrist where he kissed his pulse. He kissed up his entire arm and stopped at his neck, nipping the skin.

Leon shuffled his legs when he felt Chris fidgeting with the button and zip on his jeans. He lifted up his back as Chris slid his trousers away and threw them who knows where in the room. Those calloused hands ran up his legs and stopped at his boxers before running around the insides of his thighs.

Leon's breath hitched as a hand slipped inside his boxers and moved over quivering skin. He couldn't help it, he grasped onto Chris' face again and kissed him deeply, all the while Chris' hand still moving.

Leon turned his head to the side and let out a quiet gasp as Chris stroked over his hardening cock. "Oh... Chris..." He moaned and Chris must have taken that as permission to remove his boxers. Leon watched as Chris swiftly removed his trousers too but kept his black boxers on.

Chris gently placed his hand on the side of Leon's face, "Do you want me to stop?" He whispered, Leon could almost see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"No," Leon smiled at him. "Keep going, I want this." Chris nodded and began to kiss down his stomach. He might not remember everything but he seemed to know a lot of Leon's sensitive spots.

Leon bucked up and moaned as Chris swallowed his cock whole. He took a deep breath and dug his hand into Chris' messy brown hair.

He knew what he was doing with his tongue, taking him whole and swivelling his tongue around the head. He grabbed harder at Chris' hair, hoping he wasn't hurting him but he felt so close. He had lost his lover for six months, everything now felt a little overwhelming.

Chris pulled off him suddenly and started sucking two fingers. Leon could only watch through hazy eyes when he felt a slight prodding at his hole. He raised his hips, giving Chris a better angle as he felt Chris' warm tongue licking over twitching skin.

It all felt so new, six months of abstinence made everything feel so sensitive. He hit his head against the pillow when he felt a finger slip inside whilst Chris' tongue was still prodding. Leon moaned as his breath was picking up in pace, Chris was always too good at this.

A second finger slithered inside and Leon had to pinch himself before he came there and then. He caressed Chris' hair again which got his attention. "Please... I'm ready Chris... do it." He leaned down and kissed Leon as he pulled down his own boxers.

He seemed to be just as excited and Leon could finally taste the passion in his kiss. Chris took hold of Leon's hand and gave him the chance to feel just how excited he was. Chris felt hot and heavy with a drop of pre come dripping over his fingers.

He gradually moved his hand up and down while still moving on Chris' two fingers inside him. Leon moved his hand faster, he wanted this and he wanted it now. "Chris..." Chris bent forwards and kissed Leon again.

"I know... I know..." He groaned thanks to Leon speeding his hand up.

For good measure, Chris spat into his hand and rubbed it over his hard cock. He looked like he wanted it just as much as Leon. He pulled his fingers out of Leon and raised his hips even more till Leon was nearly bent in half.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked one more time, he gave off the impression that he was so nervous. Leon smiled at him again.

"Yes I'm sure. I want you Chris... it's always been you..." He gasped as Chris at last pushed inside. Leon finally felt a good kind of full as Chris thrust all the way in.

Leon dug the back of his head into the pillow and took a breath from a moment of still movements. He looked up and saw Chris had his brow furrowed and his eyes crushed shut.

"It's okay... you can move." Chris intertwined both of their hands and began to pull out only to push slowly back in. Leon held on tight to those rough hands he had been without for so long and allowed himself to be drowned in the feeling.

He rolled his hair on the dirty pillow and focused on Chris' groans, he sounded so good. That deep voice constantly sending shivers down his spine.

Chris thrust into him hard leaving Leon unable to hold back a loud moan. Leon was almost in heaven, almost. He knew one thing was missing to make this picture whole.

He stared into Chris' brown eyes, shimmering in lust. "I know you probably don't but please just this once I beg you... lie to me..." Chris slowed down his movements.

He shook his head in confusion, "What...?"

"I know you don't feel it right now... so lie to me..." Chris wrapped his hands around Leon's tighter. Leon smiled at him sadly, "Tell me you love me." Leon wasn't going to kid himself, this was more than likely a night of lust to Chris. But just one more time, he wanted to hear the words that kept him going.

Chris leaned down so he was breathing into Leon's ear and thrust his hips again. Leon quietly groaned while listening to Chris' breathing, "I love you Leon." Leon breathed hard into Chris' stubble. "I love you so much." A kiss was placed right under his ear.

"I love you more than anything." Leon felt another tear falling. He was quick to wrap his arms around Chris' back, refusing to let go.

"I love you too... I need you so much." Small butterfly kisses were placed all down the side of his neck.

He jumped slightly when he felt Chris brush over his prostate. He was being driven over the edge. "Chris... Chris Oh! I'm..."

Chris bit his lobe lightly and whispered. "Me too..."

They groaned together as Leon felt warmth spread simultaneously over his stomach and inside him. Chris was panting in his ear. Leon finally felt a passion he had long been without.

Chris carefully slipped out of him and lay next to him on the small bed. Leon rolled onto his side and draped his arm over Chris. He breathed contently into Chris shoulder.

"Don't leave again... please. I don't know if I can take it again... it almost killed me last time..." Leon sniffled, desperate not to cry again. "I need you... I love you..."

Chris pulled his arm out that Leon had been lying on and tenderly ran his hand through Leon's hair, slowly pushing it away from Leon's face.

Leon smiled into Chris' skin. Chris always would do that after they'd made love and were coming down from their highs. He always said it helped to remind Leon that he was there and not going anywhere. Chris doing that now without Leon even needing to ask him...

Maybe Chris was remembering...


End file.
